The present invention relates generally to a system and method for archiving files. The invention relates more specifically to such a system and method wherein a user uses a local terminal to select files which are to be archived at a remote location connectable to the local terminal through a long distance telecommunications connection.
Various systems for allowing a user to archive computer files are known. So called xe2x80x9cnearxe2x80x9d storage uses a storage media directly connected to a local system, such as a second local hard disk, onboard memory, or other permanently attached device. The amount of data storage is directly related to the total capacity of the device that is attached. Thus, a user may not have enough physical storage space available to accommodate his needs. Further, there is a significant level of knowledge required to attach such a device, format it, and prepare it for general use. Further, the cost and maintenance of the storage device itself can be high.
Some so-called xe2x80x9cfarxe2x80x9d (or xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d) storage systems allow a user to back up files across a network to a physical medium for off-line storage. In such a system, access to the archived data is a relatively slow process. Further, multiple users cannot simultaneously access the data.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that allows a user to archive large amounts of data to a secure remote location, particularly such a system that allows relatively fast access to the archived data and that allows multiple users to access the same archived data. There is also a need for such a system with a relatively easy-to-use user interface. The present invention provides such a system.
The present invention provides a system and method for archiving files to a location remote from a terminal used to select the files to be archived. The remote location at least includes a writable stable memory and a computer. The user terminal at least has access to a memory from which the files to be archived may be selected. The terminal and computer are connectable over a long distance telecommunication connection such as an Internet connection. It is noted that such features may or may not be included in a particular embodiment of the inventions as summarized herein, such invention being set forth by the claims.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved method and system for archiving files.